Analogues of dATP will be prepared by enzymatic reduction of the corresponding analogues of ATP. The dATP analogues will be tested as inhibitors of ribonucleotide reductase from various sources including human cells. Dephosphorylation of the dATP analogues will provide analogues of deoxyadenosine which will be examined for anti-tumor effects. The metabolism of these analogues will also be investigated.